Escort for Meine Liebe?
by Relimeax
Summary: Hate is a strong word. Even if it's accurate. Klavier teases Ema, Ema hates Klavier. There's no way around that. Or so they thought. What if a few simple, meaningless rides home could change that? It's unlikely, but not impossible. KlaEma. Title Fixed
1. A ride?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Klavier, Ema, Or the Ace attorney series. Capcom does.**

**This is my first Ace Attorney Fanfiction. Please be kind. There isn't to much German so I'm not going to put translations unless requested.**

* * *

_Four… in the morning…_

Detective Ema Skye was on her way home after a long day, and night, of work.

_Work…in three hours…_

It was early in the morning and late at night for our poor science nut. She had about three reports due later that day and she had to look over two cases. Instead of taking her work home to do in the comfort of her apartment she chose to finish at work in her swerving chair and unruly desk so she knew she wouldn't forget her papers at home.

She thought about getting a coffee or three and just staying awake until she had to return to the office, then sleeping through her meeting. Ema's red, tired eyes made their way to a café nearby. To Detective Skye's misfortune, there was a fancy 'CLOSED' sign dangling in the window. She sighed inwardly. The little French café was the only one in the area and alas, her coffee machine had broken yesterday morning, as karma would have it. She had about a twenty minute walk left to her house, due to the bus station not being available yet. It's four in the morning from having to work overtime, no source of caffeine, and going to bed would more than likely result in being late for maybe the twelfth time this month. You would think a situation couldn't get much more stressful. But you're not Ema Skye.

Ema wobbled around the corner, passing the station. Suddenly, a pair of head lights turned around the corner right over. Ema paused wondering who on Earth would be up this early.

Besides her.

As the lights neared, Ema could make out that who ever was out was riding a motorcycle. It started to slow down the closer it got. Eventually the rider came to a halt right next to Ema. As the rider removed their helmet, Ema could feel what was left of her soul drift away. The only person in the whole world that could make her day worse had just pulled up next to her.

"Fräulein Detective? I never would have thought you were such an early riser! Considering how late you always are, ja?"

Ema didn't respond. She just kept her blank but cold expression.

"Fräulein? Are you trying to get to the office early?"

Still no respond.

"Fräulein?"

Ema turned and continued walking hoping she was having a bad dream. Unfortunately, the rider drove slowly in reverse to follow her. "Fräulein Detective, it's not wise to ignore your superiors." The certain blonde, hansom, prosecutor, with a bit of a German accent who was currently the final thing left to trash her day, better known as Klavier Gavin, pointed out to her with a teasing sense of authority. Ema twitched but kept walking. She reached her hand into her hand bag that was overfilled with empty beakers and test-tubes. Her hand searched around for her stress relievers. Her snackoos. She winced when she remembered how she gulped the last of them down when she was hard at work, cursing her boss. "Ah, but, if you're headed to the office I believe it's the other way." Klavier grinned his gentlemanly grin that Ema hated so very much. "Although, you do seem a little sleep deprived…" For the love of god!

"Will. You. Shut. Up!" Ema yelled, quickly losing composure. Klavier switched his 'gentlemanly' grin to his 'boyish charm' grin, "What did I do to make the Fräulein so mad?" Ema was ready to strangle the man already but instead shouted, "For your information, I just wasted my whole night working on your stupid reports! I'm going home!" Klavier continued to smile, almost pleased, "Oh? I'm sorry I kept you from a nights rest." Ema was starting to think he was picking a fight. "If you'd let me, I'll give you a ride home," Klavier offered holding his helmet to her. Ema paused before smacking it away. "No way am I ever going to be desperate enough to hitch a ride with you!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"Hmm. Shame. Isn't your complex about fifteen or so minutes away? I could get you there in five."

"I-I said no!"

Ema wasn't willing to cave in. To tell the truth, she would kill to get on the back of that motorcycle and get home in time for an hour long nap. But she would NOT cave. Klavier didn't seem ready to let her walk, either. "Fräulein, you're feet must be killing you." Ema looked down at her feet and realized, as she hated to admit, he was right. She was wearing high heels not suitable for long distances, distances at all really. Her feet were blistering and aching, and by the time she got home her feet would be bleeding. "I can walk bare footed!" She protested. Klavier raised his brow not needing to respond. Crap, he was right. Who knows if there's glass or something. That would hardly be much better for her feet. Ema moaned at snatched up the helmet. "To my apartment, that's all got that fop?" Klavier nodded contently. "If that is all you wish, mein liebe."

Klavier drove Ema through the area, chuckling whenever she gripped his shoulders when he'd speed up. "Fräulein Skye, I'm sure putting your arms around my waist would be much safer then my shoulders," He suggested. Ema replied by pinching his back. "Ach…" He whined playfully. He stayed quiet for a while and it made Ema antsy. She tried to think of something that wouldn't seem like she was trying to make small talk with him. "…Fop. What are _you_ doing out this early?"

"Making my rounds."

"Your rounds?"

"My rounds."

"What the hell are your 'rounds'?"

"Full of questions this morning, aren't we?" She pinched his back again. "Ach… That hurts you know."

"Then answer me," She retorted.

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"_Really?_"

If he was going to continue this Ema figured it most be some of some Fop-related importance. If that's the case, she decided to lose interest. "No." Unfortunately, she still sounded too interested. "Oh, Fräulein, if you must know, I had to meet someone this morning." Ema couldn't put her finger on it. She didn't know if she was disgusted, annoyed, or not-surprised.

Klavier noticed her silence and started shaking his head violently, "Nein! Nein! Not like that..!"

Ema glanced away, "I…Don't really want to know…" And she really didn't if it was what she thought.

"Nein! I was visiting Kristoph!" Oh, thank god.

After a bit of composer regaining, they neared a small, but decent, apartment complex. "Ah, Fräulein Detective, It seems we have part ways so soon. A shame isn't it?" Ema rolled her eyes, "Not soon enough. And I'll have to look at your face in three hours anyway…"

The motorbike after stopped in the lot. Ema waited for Klavier to get off so she wouldn't fall. When she stood, her legs felt wobbly. Therefore she wobbled to her door. "Mein liebe, are you alright?" Klavier asked sympathetically (but more than likely teasingly). Ema ignored him and searched her bag for her keys.

And she searched.

And searched.

And searched.

…Crap.

She forgot her keys on her work table.

Klavier chuckled. "Ah, forgotten our keys again, have we?" Ema continued to ignore him. But _damn _she hated it when he was right.

She bent down and reached under the welcome mat complimenting her door. Klavier was watching her carefully and Ema could feel him staring at her. She wiped her head around, "Go home, will you?" Klavier smiled. "But I haven't gotten a 'Thank you' for helping you, Fräulein. I deserve that much, ja?" "**Nein**." Ema replied sharply. "I never asked you to drive me home, Glimmer-boy." But Glimmer-boy simply tsked playfully. "True, but, when I offered you accepted; I very well could have changed my mind, Liebe." Ema twitched irritably. "**Go home!"**

Ema eventually tracked her spare key and entered the cozy apartment. She shut the door behind her after _not_ saying goodbye to her escort. She watched Klavier idle the parking lots through her window. She sighed.

"…I'm going to sleep…"

* * *

Grrr. This was supposed to be a oneshot. But I ended this chapter stupidly to where it would be dumb for me not to continue. Grr Grr. Well, looky, you're getting yourselves a quickly written KlaEma fic. R&R please?

Petal


	2. Unfortunate Mornings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Klavier, Ema, or any character in this story. Too bad...**

* * *

Heavenly two-or-so hours passed since Ema had gotten home from work. She fell asleep on her worn, leather couch almost as quickly as she sat on it.

Her wonderful dream of being promoted from detective to forensic scientist, and _accidentally_ pouring experimental Hydroxyacel on her to-be former boss' face was rudely ended with a loud consecutive horns.

Ema shuffled around pulling a couch cushion over her head to block the noise. She started to wonder if that kid was trying to steal her neighbors' car again. That would be possible.

She glanced at the clock across the small living room of her two room apartment.

"7:24…" She though aloud.

…

…

"OH CRAP!"

Ema scrambled off the comfort of her couch and rushed for the bathroom in a panic. At this point she was ignoring the horns outside as they gradually stopped; all she thought of was the fact that she was going to be late. Unless she could make it to work in six minutes.

…Yeah, she was going to be late.

Ema conveniently got to skip the step of getting dressed. When she got home she crashed before making it to her room. Either way she was still scrambling between the bathroom and kitchen.

"Oh my God! Don't tell me I'm out of breakfast bars! Ugh! My hairs a mess… Where's that brush…? Ah! It's almost seven thirty!"

--

Amazingly, Ema managed to get as ready as she could in three minutes. Not that she'd never pulled this off before, she'd probably done it dozens of times.

She busted her door open and slammed it shut so quick if you blinked you'd have missed it. She was about to make a mad dash for the public transport busses, but stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she saw the worse thing that could be there.

She pinched her arm with as much force as she could throw a punch. She did it repeatedly begging with all her heart her dream had simply shifted to a nightmare.

"Now, now Fräulein,

Oh no, the voice was real!

"It's not good to hurt yourself."

Ema pointed and opened her mouth to shout something. But her brain wasn't working right now. "Y-y-you!" She stammered.

"Yes?" the evil called Klavier Gavin replied puzzled.

"What are _you_ doing here!?"

"Ah, well. You see, I noticed it was almost time for officers to start coming in and I figured you'd be sleeping." He started. "So I came out to give you a wake up call. I couldn't let you be late again, ja?"

Ema couldn't believe it. She wasn't even at work yet and she was going to be tortured by this man?! "Those horns…" She trailed. Klavier nodded smiling that same fop smile.

Damn this man! Ruining her sleep!

She clutched her bag and repeated her error from earlier that morning.

Still out of snackoos.

Klavier leaned lazily over the front of his motorcycle. "Now, would you allow me to drive you to work?"

Ema couldn't believe it. That stupid, glimmerous, fop had the nerve to drive to her apartment, wake her before work, than try to drive her to work?! (As only Ema could find fault in this) There was no way!

"A-absolutely not!" Ema snap at him, her voice booming.

He blinked. "Why not, liebe?" He asked awed by her early morning energy (and rage). "You let me drive you earlier."

Ema winced. _Okay, maybe I let you drive me around the corner, but my feet would have fallen off if I walked! _She silently protested. Her unspoken protest was lost by a familiar helmet being handed to her. She once again pushed it aside. "I-I don't need a ride!" She shouted the first things that slipped her tongue.

"Oh? Why is that?" Klavier let the side of his (gorgeous) face rest in his palm, smiling while waiting for a response.

Ema luckily had the perfect excuse to her disposal, "I need to buy more snackoos! I ran out yesterday! I'm not going to go straight to work!" She uttered the words quickly, soon realizing how stupid that actually sounded. She just basically said she was going to be late for work to buy snacks that she could retrieve during her break.

Klavier chuckled. "Alright. In that case, let me drive you to that café that sells your precious snackoos and coffee." He handed her the helmet again. "That way you won't have to walk so much.

Darn it! That wasn't supposed to happen!

Ema slumped. She couldn't think of another excuse, and her feet did still hurt. She reluctantly took the helmet and got behind him on the motorbike. Moaning while doing so. Klavier looked pleased. That is until she grabbed his shoulders.

"You know, Fräulein. It really _would _be safer if you'd put your arms around my waist…"

Pinch.

"A-ach… Okay, Okay…" He mumbled playfully.

--

After a small trip to the French café to receive Ema's stress relievers(snackoos), and a cup of the magic bittersweet liquid called coffee, Klavier happily drove her in the direction of the offices. Ema could tell he was feeling triumph in being able to get her to go with him twice now. She felt so defeated.

But she would not accept next time! She would not fall to him again! She clenched her hands into fist while holding his shoulders.

"H-hey, was ist los mit dir, liebe? That hurts… Are you mad at something?" Klavier complained at this uncomfortable grip. "While I enjoy a good massage every now and then, would it be too much to loosen up some, Mädchen?" Ema loosened her grip and blushed in embarrassment. She forgot he was there when she started cursing him via mind.

--

It wasn't long until they reached the place Ema dreaded to call her workplace. Ema hadn't worried about one small detail until one unexpected person showed up. And it was probably the worse person in the world who could have caught her walking in with Klavier.

"Ema? Ema! Over here!" A female voice called.

Ema quickly saw the one who called her walking casually towards her. For a moment she was happy to see this person. But then…

"Ema! How are you?"

"Lana! What are you doing here sis?"

"I'm here visiting. It been a while so I thought I'd come say hi. Who is this?"

Oh no. Oh no, no, no. Ema had forgotten Klavier's presence as soon as Ema spotted Lana. Ema felt suddenly terrified when Klavier started introducing himself.

"My name is Klavier Gavin," He took Lana's hand to kiss it in greeting. "I'm Miss Skye's B—"

"He's my boss!" Ema yelped quickly, not trusting anything that fop was about to claim about the two of them. Lana quickly retrieved her hand from Klavier.

"Is that so…" Lana glanced at her sister with an amused expression that made Ema even more uncomfortable. "My name is Lana Skye. I'm Ema's older sister."

Klavier grinned politely, "It's nice to meet you, Fräulein. Well, Fräulein, Liebe, I'm going to head up to my office. I'll see you later," Klavier aimed that last bit at Ema with a wink that made her want to punch his face in.

As soon as he was gone Ema calmed down a bit relieved. She looked happily at her sister, "So, Lana! Do you want to go to lunch—"

"And how exactly are you involved with him?" Lana cut her off. With a statement like that, none the less.

Ema flinched no longer relaxed. "I-I'm not _involved_ with him Lana! He's… He's just my boss!"

Lana's lips formed an ever-so amused grin. "Okay. Why were you two walking in together?"

Ema almost squeaked.

"I… I just ran into him! He followed me in!"

"Ema…"

"Lana, I promise you I'm not involved with him. I hate him. I hope he falls off a cliff and stays there forever." Ema claimed quickly.

"Oh." Lana sighed. She looked disappointed in a way that made Ema even more uncomfortable. "Well, alright then…"

To Ema's relief, Lana changed the subject back to lunch plans, and then left saying her fiancé, Jake, was waiting at the hotel for her.

After she left Ema went to her office and collapsed in her swerving chair and stayed there for a while.

Right now she just prayed that her older sister isn't assuming what Ema thinks she is. It was all that stupid fops fault. If he hadn't came to pick her up, she wouldn't have had to walk in with him, and then Lana wouldn't have guessed there was something going on between them. This there wasn't, of course.

Ema's worries were interrupted when she noticed a slip of paper that had been slipped under her door. She picked it up, and read the fancy cursive on it:

_Miss Ema Skye, this is your thirteenth late day this month. I'm afraid you're going to have to make an effort of getting here on time or we'll have to penalize you._

_-Klavier Gavin_

Ema was about to scream.

* * *

Oh wow, Such a quick update? How... Unlike me. Well, atleast you get your chapter!

Translations:

Fraulien/Woman or girl  
Madchen/girl  
Mein Liebe/My Love  
Was ist los mit dir, liebe?/ What is wrong, love?

Did I miss anything? Tell me if I did! (Read and review, thank you! Arms are open to critique as well)

-Petal


	3. Over a Nice Cake

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Klavier or Ema.**

* * *

Ema threw a plastic bag that but a few hours ago was filled to the brim with snackoos, in the trash bin right over the coffee soiled note from her boss. It was lunch time and Ema was going to go to meet Lana. She was happy to get a chance to talk with her sister now, since Mr. Wright had helped her. Still a small worry lingered in her mind. Lana had a boyfriend - no a fiancé. And after nine years, Ema was still single and lonely. She dreaded the possibility of Klavier coming up in conversation.

Ema walked down the sidewalk, approaching a fancy cheesecake house. She warily opened the door to the first class restraunt and was almost immediately noticed by a waiter.

"Good afternoon Miss," The waiter greeted her. "Do you have a reservation?"

Ema nodded slowly, "Skye…" She murmured. She wasn't used to such décor, but Lana insisted that they talk here.

The waiter nodded and led Ema towards a private booth. Lana was already there, sipping contently on a glass of sweetened iced tea. The waiter motioned Ema to sit. She placed herself across from Lana.

The waiter excused himself to retrieve a glass of water for Ema.

"So, Ema," Lana perched her chin in the palms of her hands. "How's the life of a detective?"

Ema shrugged, "It alright I suppose…" she responded unsteadily.

"What's making it just 'alright'?" Lana tilted her head a bit letting a strand of her long chestnut hair fall over her eyes.

"Well, I have the most annoying boss ever, I have at least two piles of cases and reports to do daily, and I'm not paid too much…" Ema ranted. "The only good thing about my job is that I get to use science to investigate."

"I see," Lana took a sip of her tea. "About that boss of yours… Mr. Gavin, was it?"

Ema flinched. Darn it, she shouldn't have mentioned him…

Lana continued, "Is he foreign?"

Ema sighed relieved. "He's German." She responded. Lana nodded.

"What's so annoying about him?"

Ema gently pounded the table, "What isn't annoying about him? He's a glimmerous fop, who constantly teases me with pet names and notes! He's always got girls falling all over him, because he's a musician. Am I the only girl in the world who sees that he's evil!?" Ema whined.

Lana chuckled, "It seems so." She twirled her straw watching the ice cubes circle.

Before Ema could continue her perhaps never-ending list of her boss' faults, the waiter returned with Ema's water ready to take orders. Lana went first and Ema realized she didn't take time to look the menu over. The waiter glanced at her.

"Er… I'll have the same…" She said embarrassed. The waiter nodded and left the sisters to their conversation.

"You know Ema…" Lana started as soon as the waiter was gone. "I think your boss likes you."

Ema stared at her sister. She couldn't believe Lana just said that.

"Th…There's no way!" Ema exclaimed. "He's got a ton of other girls at his disposal that are much prettier than me!"

Lana paused, dismissing Ema's last comment. "I think that's why he's interested in you, Ema. Because you don't fall all over him. I think it relieves him to know someone's looking pass publicity and seeing him… Um. Even if you do have a rather negative impression, I think he likes to see your reactions; that's why he teases you."

Ema stared at her sister, unable to think of anything to say. She couldn't even get herself to protest. Lana once again, took a sip of her tea to leave Ema to her thoughts.

_That… Can't be right. _Ema thought. _That stupid fop wouldn't be interested in someone like me… over all those other girls. Not that I want him to… I mean… I'm not very feminine. I'm disaster prone. I'm…_

"Ema…"

Ema's self-downing was interrupted by Lana's voice, "Your cake." Lana was already forking mercilessly at her chocolate cake. Ema glanced slowly at her plate. She reached to her rolled napkin and retrieved her fork.

They ate silently, for Ema was looking too deep into Lana's assumptions to make a conversation.

--

The rest of Miss Skye's afternoon went by easily. After lunch she had a meeting with her superiors, and discovered that some of the papers she had been up since that morning doing didn't need to be done until tomorrow. Though upset by this news, she was relieved of any work to do for the first time ever.

She was scrambling around her office, gathering her things so she could go home early. While running around she made a mental to-do list for the evening.

_I need a new bag of snackoos…_

…_Oh. And I need milk._

_I guess I should get a few TV dinners while I'm at it._

_Hm. Maybe I should buy something for Lana to thank her for the cake…_

_Oh and—_

She was interrupted by a familiar sound coming from the office above her. The gentle sound of guitar strums faintly, but loud enough to notice, filled the air. Ema rubbed her temples and walked to her office window. She pulled it up and stuck her head out and looked up.

"_Sugar, Sugar… Oh, that night in your embrace…_"

Ema could hear the guitar clearly now, and the heavenly voice that accompanied it. That evil, heavenly voice.

"_When you stole away the keys, my heart held onto so tight…_"

She cupped her hands around her mouth and began to shout.

"Will you cut that—" She paused.

Wait, she was about to go home. What was the point of drawing the attention of her fop-of-a-boss? When she heard the lovely playing continue, she assumed he hadn't heard her and reached to shut her window. But, of course, as karma would have it:

"Fräulein? Did you say something?"

Ema winced.

"Ah, I see. You were simply enjoying the song, ja?" Klavier continued, strumming lightly on his guitar. "Fräulein?"

Ema slammed the window down so fast it probably would have shattered if she had done it with anymore force. She refused to talk with him now. Her day was starting to go smoothly, and he was not about to ruin it!

She turned on her heels and darted out of her office. She started down the stairs to the main level since the elevator was taking to long.

Tired, after sprinting six levels of stairs, she walked towards the lobby. Unfortunately, _he _was already there. Playing his guitar.

"Ah, Liebe, where are you off to?"

Ema glowered at him, guessing he was the one in the elevator. He smiled in return, still strumming that guitar of his. She circled around him and paced as fast as she could to the door. Of course Klavier followed her, walking in a classier matter, but still keeping up due to having longer legs than her. No matter how much she quickened her walk, he managed to stay next to her.

He tapped her on the head making her unsteady on her heels for a second.

"Liebe, I asked where you are going. Cat got your tongue?" He teased continually poking her head waiting for a response. Ema granted him what he wished.

"I'm going home! Stop following me!" She snapped, swatting his hand away. He blinked contently.

"But this isn't when you normally leave, is it?" He puzzled, _still following her_.

"I've finished my work for today; I'm not going to wait around!" She exclaimed and twirled around to face him. "Now leave me be!"

He stopped walking for a moment. "In that case," Oh no. "May I be your chauffer once more, mien liebe?"

"No!" Ema responded quickly.

"Why not, Detekivin?"

"Because I said no!"

"Why?"

"I don't want you to!"

"Why?"

He was playing Ema's least favorite game of 'I'm going to repeat myself until I get a satisfying answer'. She was no longer in the mood to play his foppish games. She reached into her carry-on bag and pulled out a small sandwich zip-lock baggie. But there wasn't a sandwich in there, but five lovely snackoos. She reached in and pulled one out…

THUD.

Klavier blinked bewildered and rubbed his forehead, "Ach… You snackoo'd me…!"

Ema had probably wasted over five bags worth of snackoos throwing them at this man. But she hadn't ever in this proximity to him, and he had to admit, "That hurt, violent Mädchen!"

Ema smirked, rather proud of herself, and walked out the front door hoping he'd be smart enough to stay away now. But she should have known better.

"Fräulein, what was that for? My offer was genuine." Klavier chased after her, a small red after-mark on his forehead. Ema shot another snackoo at him, but he dodged this time. She bulleted the rest of her seemingly deductible treats, but he side-stepped them. Ema slumped. She was out of ammo, and she knew if she ran, he'd catch her.

Oh, she hated to lose to that stupid glimmerous fop.

He walked up to her cautiously, "So… How about it? I can drive you around, ja?"

Ema's insides were crying in defeat, but she reluctantly nodded. Klavier grinned delighted.

* * *

Ugh... This chapter was a pain... But now I can get to what I wanted to do!

There wasn't any new german terms I believe.

-Petal


	4. A Date?

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned this. But I don't.**

* * *

Ema was starting to think she was losing it. How did Klavier Gavin, her superior, her boss, her cause of aggravation; how did _he_ manage to get her to ride with him without her holding a justified argument?

Ema's hands were at his shoulders, her head rested solemnly on his back. Klavier was literally radiating pride, and Ema wished she could fall off and die. Or be sent into a coma; which ever came first.

"Liebe, you're being pretty quiet back there," Klavier pointed out. Ema barely lifted her head from his back, dismissing her gloom of defeat. She didn't really have a response.

Klavier turned a corner before saying more, "So, where to?" He asked skidding his bike to a halt before the traffic light went red. Ema squirmed a bit in an attempt to shrug. "I need a few groceries." She answered plainly, no true emotion in her words. Ema figured if she hadn't stated somewhere, he would have taken her somewhere of his choice.

Not a risk she was willing to take.

"Will a convenience store do?" He probably was worried about how many people would be at a supermarket. Ema nodded. He couldn't see her but he could feel her defeat-weighed head move up and down along his back.

Then, without warning, he sped up rapidly. Ema squeaked and gripped his shoulders tightly as he flew around corners. Klavier bent his neck awkwardly to still look straight ahead, but he still managed to chuckle at how easily Ema scared.

---

After the top-speed ride, the unlikely twosome made it safely to the small corner shop. Klavier helped Ema unsteadily get up.

While Ema shopped, Klavier willingly obliged to carrying her things. So Ema was able to cross out the items on her mental grocery-list quickly and surprisingly smoothly. Much to Ema's pleasure, Klavier even paid for her items.

After paying the two exited quickly before the female cashier could make a fuss over the German rock star.

"You got quite a few frozen dinners, Liebling." Klavier nudged the shopping bag in her hand containing about five TV dinners. Ema huffed and rested her free hand on her hip.

"I have to eat something."

"Oh, my poor little Detekivin. Living off of nothing but frozen dinners," He griped teasingly to receive an elbow daggered playfully in his side.

"In that case, give me a raise."

"No can-do, mein liebe."

---

"Fräulein, are you hungry?" Klavier asked before turning a corner.

Ema shrugged. "I can eat when I get home," She answered half-obvious to his question. It was sort of random. Klavier shuffled a bit.

"Nein, nein, I mean are you hungry _now_?" He rephrased.

Ema blinked, "Why?"

"I want to know."

"A little I guess…"

"What would you like?"

Ema crossed her eyes. "Why?" She repeated, still not understanding his questioning.

Klavier stopped at a light. "May I take you out to eat? It's not like you have anything better to do today, ja?"

His words didn't compute correctly in Ema's head. "…What?"

"I asked If I may take you out to eat, Liebe. Like a date." He responded composed.

Ema felt her eye twitch as he started driving with the signal of the green light. Hell, it probably wouldn't have bothered her as much if he hadn't said "date".

"What do you say?"

"I don't date younger men." Ema answered.

…

"...What if I treat you?" Klavier offered after an agonizing pause.

"I said I don't…" She stopped and let Klavier's words make their way to her brain before continuing. "You're…paying?"

Klavier raised his shoulders, "Sure."

Ema's weakness was kicking in. She had troubles saying no to free food. "And…You're paying for _anything_ I get…?"

"Ja, Fräulein." He confirmed smugly, knowing he had her.

---

Klavier took Ema to that French café where Ema bought her Snackoos. It was apparently a pretty old café, considering that Mr. Wright had a murder case that took place there in his lawyer days; Tres Bien. There was no talk of the quality of the food, but the restraunt itself was nice.

Choosing a booth in the back, they took there seats opposite of each other and scanned the limited menu. Silently.

Uncomfortably and silently.

"…So." Klavier broke the silence. "What are you going to get?"

Ah, small-talk.

Ema shrugged, which looked more like a squirm, and tapped her nails lightly on her lap. "I dunno… Maybe this?" She reached over the table and pointed to some fancy lobster dish on Klavier's menu. "What about you?"

"That's why I asked you, Fräulein."

"Ah…"

Another uncomfortable silence.

"…Oh, and another thing." Ema started this time, saying the first thing slipping her tongue. "Please just call me 'Ema'. I don't think it's fair to call me pet-names whether I understand them or not."

Klavier nodded. "Whatever you say, Fräu—Ema." He said awkwardly. "In that case, would you call me 'Klavier' outside of work? I'm not really fond of 'Fop' or 'Glimmer-boy'…Or any combination of the two, really."

She giggled, "Alright, _Klavier_." Her sweet laughs hiding the equal awkwardness in the mention of his name.

_Ah, she's so pretty when she laughs. _Klavier thought to himself. It was rare that she smiled at him; let alone laugh cutely.

"Hey, Klavier? What's with your face?" Ema asked, her eyebrow raised.

Klavier blinked.

Oh, Crap. Just what kind of dumb face was he pulling?

"Ah, I was just thinking about something good that happened recently. That's all." He said, doing his best to sound honest. Even so, Ema's curious stare was burning holes in him.

Finally, a waitress in an interesting orange uniform came to take there orders, saving him.

Ema's stares hurt.

"Hello there, I'm Maggey and I'll be taking care of you today! May I take your order?" The perky waitress, apparently named Maggey, greeted them. Her notepad readily in her hand awaiting there orders.

Ema went first, knowing what she was getting this time, "I'd like this dish with an iced tea." Ema pointed to the lobster dish.

"I'd like the same, but with water instead," Klavier said.

Maggey nodded, jotting down there orders quickly. "Alright! I'll be back with your drinks in a bit!" Then, she took of to the kitchen.

As promised, within moments Maggey was back with there drinks. Very, very large drinks.

"Um. Herr Waitress? These are very large drinks. I'd hate for them to go to waste…" Klavier stated warily.

Maggey laughed, "Is this your first time eating here?"

Ema and Klavier nodded.

"Then trust me; you'll need a big drink."

---

Klavier and Ema staggered out of the restraunt, their faces scrunched up.

"A-ach… I think I'll need to burn my tongue later…!" Klavier whined, biting his tongue. He placed himself on the front of his motorcycle.

Ema nodded with her face still screwed up, "That was hardly edible, scientifically speaking…" she agreed. "The waitress was right; we needed those drinks!"

Klavier chuckled as Ema got behind him, promptly placing her arms around his neck as usual. He sighed playfully and started the engine.

---

"Danke for the date, Lieb— Ema." He still wasn't used to that.

Ema gave him a look, "I said I don't date younger men." She shuffled her pockets, positive she had her keys.

Klavier grinned. "So, you're saying you'd date me if I were a few months—"

"No, Klavier." Locating her keys, Ema shoved them into the slot.

"That… That was very blunt."

She turned her key, "Was it?"

Klavier pouted. Bluntness and sarcasm? Damn.

With her door open, she walked to his motorcycle to retrieve her groceries. "I suppose I should expect my lovely morning to be ruined tomorrow too?" Ema sighed placing the last of her bags inside her apartment. She waited at her door-way for a response.

Klavier, crouched lazily over his motorbike, smiled sweetly.

Oh crap.

"Well, if you want me to. I didn't plan on it, but if you insist, _Ema_. I'll see you in the morning!" He shouted in a sing-song voice before taking off away from Ema before she could protest.

Ema twitched, "FOP!" She shouted after him as he left the complex.

* * *

I got some fluff in. Sort of. Long over-due? Right on time? Early? Any good? Too quick? Plainly terrible? I like Critique! A lot! (R&R!)

Petal


	5. Work Day

**Disclaimer: Capcom owns Ema and Klavier and all of Ace Attorney, I'm afraid. I own the fanfic though.**

I'm sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter. And again, I'm sorry!

* * *

Morning came fast. Very fast. As fast as Ema could throw an alarm clock across the room.

Ema literally rolled out of her bed, falling to the floor and crawled to the bathroom outside her bedroom door.

Once generally presentable, she wobbled out of her washroom and moved on to her empty, but better that yesterday, kitchen. She retrieved a piece of dry toast and went to get dressed.

Basic working-women morning. No loud sounds from outside, maybe she'd get lucky and get to rush herself to the bus stop instead of riding her boss' Hell-cycle.

Like a robot, she moved between her closet and bathroom, while consuming her toast without the use of her hands.

While she ended her routine with the small things like putting on her belt and shoes, a light, familiar, rhythmic pounding came from her living room. More specifically, her front door.

She sighed. _Going to annoy me directly today, Gavin?_

Ema paused to swallow the last of her toast and proceeded to the door. She slightly cracked it and looked out.

"Guten Morgen, Detective!"

Ema promptly shut her door.

---

Eventually, Ema opened her door.

Klavier looked very cheerful and very _awake _despite how early it was. He was waiting in the same place he was when Ema slammed the door on him.

She scanned the parking lot. "Where's your Hell-Cycle?"

Klavier blinked. "Hell-Cycle? That's a bit harsh," He complained. "The change of temperature has done a toll on my hog, it won't run. You'll have to settle for my car, Ema," He said motioning to a shiny, red, expensive-looking, car a few spots away.

Ema stared at the vehicle. It had been getting colder, and if Klavier was to force her into his car, at least it'd be warm, and she wouldn't have to cling to his back.

"So," She started. "This is what you're kidnapping me in today?" She asked pointing at the spotless car.

Klavier chuckled, "If that's how you want to see it then yes, this is my get-away ride today, Liebe." He walked to the passenger's side and held the door open for her.

Reluctantly, Ema slipped in and pulled the seatbelt on. She felt uncomfortable in such a classy car.

Klavier closed her door like a real Chauffer and swerved around the front of the car to his side. He climbed into the driver's seat and pulled out his girly heart-shaped keychain. He turned on the ignition and the radio came on at a deafening volume.

Instinctively, Ema clasped her hands to her ears while Klavier turned the volume knob on the steering wheel down as fast as he could.

Loud rock music early in the morning. No wonder he was awake.

Once the radio was only loud enough to be background music at best, Ema brought down her hands.

"Sorry, Fräulein, I usually have the music up while I drive." Klavier apologized while he exited the apartment area.

Ema stared blankly at him, "How on Earth do you still have your hearing?"

"After many loud concerts, Fräulein, one gets used to it."

---

Approaching the Precinct, Ema glanced at the digital clock above Klavier's radio. It read '7:18'. Ema turned to Klavier, "Is that clock right?"

Klavier glanced at her, then the clock. "Oh, yeah, it's correct. Why do you ask?"

Ema shook her head. "I just don't think I've been this early since I started working here," she noted, seeming completely serious.

Klavier laughed and found a parking space. As soon as he did, Ema dismissed herself from the car and made a beeline for the door. Somehow, he caught up to her in no time.

"Detekivin, what's the rush?" He asked, obviously curious to why she suddenly fled.

Ema stared at the door she almost reached alone, "I bet Lana's in there waiting to ambush me if you walked in with me like yesterday," She answered quickly.

Klavier took a moment to process what she meant, then, started laughing a little too freely for Ema's liking.

"It's not funny! Lana doesn't believe a word I say!" Ema hissed. "Being the former _Head-Prosecutor_ she's just as bad to argue to as Prosecutor Edgeworth!" Ema suddenly wished she was more creative with her comparisons.

Klavier continued to laugh, "So she has her own vision of our work _relationship_?"

"We don't have a relationship!" Ema argued.

"So, you're uncomfortable because your sister thinks we're something that we're not?"

"Yes."

Klavier smirked. "Would you be more comfortable with the subject if your Sister's opinion was closer to truth?"

Ema pondered. "Well, I guess s— Wait, no way Fop!" Ema caught herself before she accidentally said something that would put her in some undesirable position.

"Hey! I thought we agreed to go by first names here." Klavier stated playfully.

She stomped through the door to receive many surprised glances from police and detectives.

"Detective Skye, _early?_"

"It's a miracle!"

"Is an Apocalypse coming?"

"Hey, look, Gavin's following her."

"You don't think…"

Ema was practically running to her office at this point.

_I make it on time __**once**__and now an Apocalypse is coming?! And what is this 'You don't think…' business? Think what?!_

Upon reaching the dainty little office, Ema swung the door open just long enough to make it in. She literally flew to her roll-y chair and ripped open a bag of snackoos.

She waited to hear the slam of the door through her interminable munching. There was none. She looked up, and scowled when she saw who was holding her door open.

She twirled a snackoo in her hand ready to shoot it at anytime. "Don't you have your own work to do, Gavin?"

Klavier, using Ema's door as a ready shield, smiled obviously amused, "Well, I meant to tell you, we have work to do together for the next few day, Detekivin."

Ema lowered her armed hand. "A crime scene?"

Klavier nodded, "Pretty messy. I need you to help me investigate today."

"Why is it that I only get to investigate if you're in charge?" She asked, beginning to munch again.

Klavier paused. "Well," He started. "Perhaps that's fate saying that we do best working _together_."

Snackoo'd.

"When do we leave?"

Klavier idly fingered the baked treat that assaulted him. "As soon as possible, I'd presume." He answered. "Are you ready now?"

Ema sighed. "Just a moment, I guess I'll meet you in the lobby…"

Klavier nodded. "Bis später, Fräulein." He said and shut the door, rubbing his forehead. "Ach…"

Ema groaned and searched her drawers for whatever she thought she might need.

---

"Hey look, It's Miss Early!"

Ignore.

"You gotta check a crime scene with Prosecutor Gavin again?"

Ignore. Ignore. Ignore.

"I wonder if their compensating for something by pairing you with him again…"

Ema glared at the nosy officer with her hand at her snackoos until he scurried away. She muttered something to herself and paced around the corner.

"Ah, gave him the death glare, Fräulein?"

Ema narrowed her eyes, "I thought we were using first names."

Klavier chuckled. "You broke that contract at the parking lot I believe," He reminded her.

Ema rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I thought I was going to meet you in the Lobby."

"Well, I got bored."

"Ah."

---

"Ew." Ema remarked, walking through a totaled, desolated, mephitic, slaughter house.

Klavier followed close behind her, making sure not to step on a hatchet. "Disgusting, ja?"

Ema nodded. "So, what's the story behind this?" She asked, examining the room and various blood spills.

Klavier paused and leaned against a table. "Are you sure you want to know, Liebe? It's really disturbing." He warned.

"It'll be hard to give you an opinion if I don't completely know the facts, Gavin."

"Ah, true." He nodded. "Well, according to what I've been told, A man murdered his wife and daughter."

Ema cringed.

"Well, his ex-wife and daughter to be accurate. His wife had divorced him a month ago. They didn't have much of an income, and working in a slaughter house only brings in so much. And certainly not enough for a family of soon-to-be four. So one day she up and left him.

"Early yesterday, he spotted them and asked them to come in to talk about 'Why' and such. Apparently, all she had done was yell at him and his daughter spoke her mind of it too. Things got messy after that, obviously." Klavier finished. "That's what the police told me He said anyway."

Ema looked absolutely repulsed. "This… This man's insane!" She exclaimed. "Why is there even a trial for this madness?"

Klavier shrugged. "That's what I asked. Apparently there were others around and witnesses. And some won't talk, so things got complicated," He sighed.

"You said the woman was pregnant?" Ema asked. "What about her…"

"Dead." Klavier stated curtly. "It hadn't made it."

Ema sighed and glanced at the outlines where the bodies had been found.

Klavier was sitting on a rare clean spot on the butchers' table. "The Man even admitted to it." He said. "But damned witnesses had to go and make it hard on us. Because they won't talk, they're feasible suspects…" his voice slurred in a sigh as he talked.

"That sucks." Ema commented and pushed her signature pink glasses over her eyes to look around.

Klavier nodded and hopped down from the table. "Yeah, it does. I pity the poor attorney that has to defend this man. Herr Forehead already refused the case."

"Smart…" Ema mumbled, putting on sterilized gloves to pick up a bloody hatchet.

Klavier bent over with a plastic baggy and Ema tossed it in and continued to scope around.

"Oh, and another thing that's been bothering me." Ema said.

"Ja?"

"Where are all the other police officers and detectives?"

Klavier snorted. "They said they looked it over put thought we should check over and see if they missed anything."

"So they were lazy?"

"Pretty much."

* * *

Huh. Longer than usual. I guess thats good. I took too long on it. Thats what blocks do, ya'know. Hey, look. A really boring case. Woo. (R&R) I'm sure there are tons of mistaks. I need sleep...

Guten Morgen - Good Morning  
Bis später - See you/Bye

Petal


	6. Get Serious

**Disclaimer: Despite my time away, I still have not managed to have dominance over the world of Ace Attorney. Capcom has that all covered.**

Hey everyone. I know its been over _half a year_, and I'm so, so, sorry for not updating. I plan on bringing my account back to life, and I'm going to start here...! This chapter was actually written out a long while ago, but I've been dealing with several complications with my computer (viruses and such), and, despite it being summer where I live, I've had a lot of events and activity going on in Real Life, and on other sites as well.

Thank you for staying with me and waiting for me, and if you've gotten tired of waiting, I'm terribly sorry for disappointing you.

* * *

"Ema—"

"No."

"But _Fräulein_ Skye, I just wanted to know if you would be willing to go with me to—"

"No, Gavin."

Klavier paused in his pursuit behind Ema. "You haven't even let me finish!" He exclaimed.

Ema stopped in her pursuit away from him and turned around. "You used the words 'you', 'me' and 'go' in the same sentence. No." She concluded and continued for the elevators.

Klavier frowned and started following her again. He took in a deep breath and said as fast as he could, "Ema, please just come to lunch with me to discuss this case."

She stared at him, processing.

"…Please? I'll pay for your food."

Okay. Free food. Perspective change time.

"…Only to discuss the case."

Klavier beamed victoriously.

--

Ema learned that being wisped away by Klavier wasn't nearly as bad in a car. In comparison to the Hell-cycle, this was a heavenly lunch trip.

Only one thing messed it up.

The driver. Or radio edits.

"Burning on in my heart. Fire.

Burn my love away. All away!" Klavier shouted. It was hard to tell if he was louder than the radio or not, the voices were identical.

Ema stared ahead of her in disbelief with her hands over her ears. She was completely mortified.

As soon as she could tell that the reverb effect of the song and singer had ended as threw her hand at the radio power knob and pressed it in much too forcefully.

Klavier glanced at her through the corner of his eye. "_Fräulein_, _Was ist falsch_?" He asked.

She stared blankly at him.

"Sorry," He laughed. "What's wrong?"

Her stare went cold. "You made a rock version."

"_Ja_."

"Why?" Ema practically hissed the word.

He chuckled and returned his attention fully to the road ahead of him. "Because, _Liebe_," he said. "It was a request."

"It was fine the way it was!" Ema insisted with a matter-of-fact tone.

Klavier used one hand to push his bangs out of his face and replied, "I think so too. But as I said, it was a request by a determined fan. I would have refused, but she seemed so intent!" He laughed softly.

Ema narrowed her eyes at him and looked out the opposing window. "If you think that, then why were you singing so happily to that monstrosity?"

"Because I sung the song, of course. And no matter, I put my heart into my singing."

"Oh, my god." Ema said, sounding exasperated and leaned back into her seat. "You're so _cliché_!"

Klavier laughed hard at that, "_Ja_, Ema, and I don't think it'd surprise you to tell you I've gotten that several times before."

A well known café (that was certainly not Très Bien) came into view.

--

Ema noted when she got out of Klavier's fancy-schmancy car that the café they were at was just across from the Cake House Ema had met Lana at. She couldn't remember exactly what they talked about that made it worth noticing though.

"_Fräulein_! Let's go, we only have 20 minutes today!" Klavier said from the entrance.

"I'm coming!" She called and skipped to the best of her abilities in heels.

--

"So, the motives of the suspect are painfully obvious, but why would the wife be passing so close to the chop house her Ex worked at?" Ema asked the glimmerous man across from her.

Klavier poked his eggs with a slice of toast, not acknowledging her question. "Whoever created Brunch is a genius…" He muttered.

Ema wasted a glare in his direction and crossed her arms. "Fop," She started. "You dragged me here to talk about the case. Talk."

"I was talking." He defended. "Your sausages are going to get cold, _Liebe_."

Ema felt her eye twitch. "About the _case_, Gavin."

Klavier smiled at her after swallowing a yolk-covered bite of toast. "What's there to talk about? He did it. He said he did it. Case closed."

Ema could have sworn she felt a vein pop.

"Because, Gavin, _I_ have to testify and I don't fancy standing at the witness chair and sounding like a _complete idiot_ because we never discussed what I was supposed to talk about."

Klavier seemed to consider that. "Well, you have a point." He said thoughtfully poking his fork at one of her unattended sausages.

It took every bit of self control Ema had not to jump him over the table. She hit his fork with her own and took back her sausage. "Why would the wife be near the place her Ex works at?" Ema repeated; her voice strained.

Klavier took a different one while she was busy eating. "Well," He began slowly. "Maybe she needed closure?"

Ema stood up and walked straight out of the café.

--

"Gumshoe," Ema said firmly through her small, pink cell phone.

"W-what's up, Pal?" came the shaken response.

Ema started walking towards the glimmerous car. "You're taking my place in the trial. I don't have the patients for this."

A small crash was heard in the background, like something fell. "What?!"

Ema felt her phone being pulled from her hand behind her.

"Please ignore whatever she told you, _Herr_ Gumshoe. She's just a bit mad at me."

Ema spun around and reached to get her cell phone back. "Give it back!"

He pulled out of her reach. "Yes, a misunderstanding… Hahaha, _ja_, Miss Skye will be doing the case, don't worry." Klavier said quickly and closed the small flip-phone.

"What are you doing?!" Ema shouted.

Klavier smiled sheepishly for him and furrowed his perfect eyebrows. "Keeping you in this case," He answered. "It would take to long to get _Herr_ Gumshoe caught up."

"…We just started on this today."

"_Ja_, far too much learned to get Gumshoe caught up."

Ema bit her cheek. "I'm not doing this case. My mental strength won't be able to take it."

Klavier exhaled gently. "What can I do to make it within your mental abilities?"

"Take this seriously."

* * *

Hmm. I actually don't care for this chapter. Its rather short, and not my best work. But it was done a while ago, and its an update, right? (R&R, constructive critisism welcome)

-_PetalKat... Erm. I mean, Relimeax_


End file.
